


Armin's Last Confession

by Bertholdts_coffee



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, M/M, oohhh the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertholdts_coffee/pseuds/Bertholdts_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin had always loved Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's Last Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift! Hope you like it!

Armin had always loved Eren.  
It had started when they were in elementary school in the court yard. It was break time, and several older boys had ganged up on Armin, threatening him with prospects such as kicking punching, and hitting him, and also making him eat dirt. One boy stooped down and grabbed his collar, pulling him up by his neck. Armin sputtered and choked, then out of nowhere, he saw a fist fly, landing home on his eye. He tried to screech in pain, but all he could muster was a small squeak. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he went limp.  
He didn’t remember much after that, only waking up next to a boy with windblown brown hair and shockingly green eyes. He gasped in surprise and pain, for when he woke up, he could only open one eye. The other was swollen tightly closed, and he could feel a throbbing pain on his neck.  
“Hey” said the boy, waving a hand over his face. “Are you ok?” Armin struggled to sit up, but he was in too much pain. He abandoned his attempt and lay on the ground, his face smeared with tears, snot, and dirt.  
-  
It was a couple years into the future when they were in high school. It was the first day of freshman year, and Armin was clutching his new notebook, sitting petrified on the end of Eren’s bed.  
“Don’t sweat it, Armin, the teachers will love you. They always love you.”  
“It’s not the teachers I’m worried about, Eren.”  
Eren looked down, an expression of concern crossing his face. “Armin, if they touch you, I will pound them. Got that?”  
Armin nodded robotically. He wasn’t reassured.  
-  
It was the end of the day when a nameless person came up to him and pushed him against the lockers. He was pinned by his shoulder and he couldn’t move. The boy moved close to his face, his muscles bulging threateningly.  
“Faggot.” He whispered, and then he turned and walked down the hall as if nothing was wrong.  
Armin sagged against the lockers for a moment before starting off down the hall, already making up his mind not to tell Eren.  
-  
It was college now, and winter break was almost upon them. Armin was Skyping Eren one last time before they went home and saw each other in the flesh for the first time in a year.  
“Armin, I miss you so much. It hasn’t been the same without you here.”  
“Eren, I miss you too! I miss our weekends at your house, just sitting and talking, occasionally playing video games.”  
“Oh hell, I miss that so much! Remember Armin, we still have our COD faceoff when we get back. You can’t avoid me forever!”  
Armin laughed, and looked up at Eren’s smiling face on the screen. He felt his heart twist painfully. “Um, Eren? I have something to tell you.”  
Eren cocked his head; his beautiful green eyes open wide with youthful curiosity. “What is it Armin?”  
Armin felt his throat close up and a blush spread across his cheeks; he wasn’t ready for this. Maybe he wouldn’t ever be. He cleared his throat and said, “Eren…I-I got an A- for this semester.”  
Eren stared at him for a minute, then he burst into laughter. “Armin, you almost had me! I thought something was actually wrong!”  
Armin blushed and stuttered out, “Y-yeah. Like there was actually something wrong…”  
-  
They were both middle aged when they next met after graduating college. Armin was one of the world’s leading scientists, and Eren was a well respected journalist.  
They both sat down for coffee when Eren looked up. “Armin, are you ok?”  
Armin was sitting in front of the taller man, staring forward, his eyes wide with shock. The night earlier, the brunette had sent him a text saying:  
 **From: Eren**  
 **Armin, I proposed to my girlfriend, Annie. We’re getting married. The wedding is set for October. Can I meet you sometime to talk?**  
Armin had agreed and they had met halfway to come and see each other again before his best friend was a married man.  
Armin looked up at the noirette, trying to keep the sadness out of his eyes. “Y-yeah, everything’s fine.”  
Eren’s eyes lit up, so Armin guessed he must be doing a good job hiding his emotions. “Great! And uh, Armin, I want to ask you something.” Eren looked at Armin with a sincere, open look that made Armin’s heart ache. “Will you be my best man?”  
Armin felt pricks of tears come to the corner of his eyes, and suddenly they were pouring down his cheeks. It was an unstoppable torrent, and he looked at Eren, trying to salvage the situation, he exclaimed, “O-of course!” Immediately after, he got up and ran as fast as he could to hail a taxi, not hearing Eren’s shout of “Wait! Armin!” behind him.  
-  
Years passed before Armin ever saw his childhood best friend again. The next time he saw him, he was happily married with a small child. Armin didn’t see him again until it was his funeral day.  
Armin stood by the casket staring sadly down at his friend’s face. It was cold and gray and empty of emotion, unlike the Eren he had known, who was always so passionate.  
Eren’s face was also youthful too. He had died at the age of 41 in a car accident. He had been making his way home from work when some unnamed teenage boy had wrecked him. Neither had survived.  
And it was that that Armin looked upon the face of his best friend, the one he had loved all throughout his life even if Eren didn’t love him back, that he whispered the words, “I’m so sorry.” Then he left to sit in his chair as the funeral service began, with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
-  
It was 50 years after the car accident and Armin was now 91 years old. He drove in his small car to the graveyard and walked up the graveled pathway with his cane. He lowered himself slowly into a chair next to a gravestone; this particular gravestone was engraved with the name Eren Jaeger. Armin leaned back in his chair and spoke, “Hey, Eren; today was my birthday. There was a big party celebrating me, and I didn’t know what to think. I was so happy, but so sad at the same time. I-I wish you could have been there.”  
Armin’s eyes, surrounded by laugh lines and traced with cataracts, filled with tears. They traced down his cheeks and caught in the crevices and wrinkles on his face, and soon his face was shining with tears in the early autumn sun. His voice quieted to a whisper as he spoke once more to the grave, “Eren…my time is coming. I can feel it.” He laughed quietly, tears still pouring out of his eyes. “And Eren…one thing before I go…I-I’ve always loved you.” His eyes crinkled up with one last laugh and the old man’s smile froze in place, his eyes clouded over with death. With his one last confession lifted off his shoulder, Armin Arlert had finally died.


End file.
